Crying Together
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a Vaughn/ Vaults X Chelsea story, edited by Weirdogirl , the story is about Vaughn and Chelsea watching a Hachiko movie, what happen between them?


Finally I'm back! today i really in mood with Harvest Moon Games and crazy about this couple, actually I'm still writing but my editor was gone and never reply my messages again then I meet Weirdogirl , she the nice and best friend i ever had and help me a lot, and she the one who edit my story, I hope all harvest moon fans like and enjoy this story!

Cry Together

_Vaughn x chelsea fic_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vaughn entered the DVD rental shop sighing heavily to himself.

Why the hell am I doing this again? Oh yeah, because of Chelsea. Ugh. The things I do for damn love.

"Do you have any Hachiko movies?" he practically grumbled to a salesman.

"Yes, sir. Here you go." he passed the cowboy some DVD's and walked away. Probably terrified of the silver-haired dude's atmosphere. The anti-social cowboy just shrugged and paid on the counter, walking out with ease.

As he walked to the motel where he was currently staying, he remembered last Wednesday morning before he left Sunshine Islands, Chelsea asked him to rent some movies for her.

~Flashback~

As I went my way to the docks, a familiar voice called me from behind.

"Hey, Vaughn!" she called, taking in deep breaths.

"What do you want now, Chelsea?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Look!" she showed me a magazine. "I read this magazine and it says that Hachiko movies are the best movies ever! I want to watch it! So can you rent the movie from me somewhere there in the city? Pretty please? I'll repay you when you get back! Promise!" she begged, kneeling ridiculously in front of me.

"Okay, okay! Stand up! You look like a jerk." I ordered her, aware of the few people who were staring at us.

"Really? Thanks, Vaughn! Oh and I'm not thanking you for the 'jerk' thing, okay?" she thanked, grinning cheerfully. I couldn't help but blush at this.

"Just make sure not to play any of your stupid pranks at me!" I scolded to hide my blushing. She always tries to annoy me, which are so damn annoying. She giggled.

"Sure thing, Vaughn!" she agreed, grinning even wider. My cheeks became even redder. Dammit. Good thing the boat came.

"Well that's my cue. Pray, I won't forget." I muttered turning away hastily.

"Okidokie! Bye, Vaughn! See you next Monday!" she bade goodbye. "Let's watch it together next week!"

~End of Flashback~

Ugh. I hate her and her annoying charms. Why oh why did I fall for her?

Thurday Morning...

Vaughn walked to Ranch Island with slow steps. When suddenly, Chelsea's horse, Unimon, rushed to him and snatched his hat.

"H-hey! Gimme back my hat!" he yelled, chasing the horse with no avail. Chelsea's dog, Pochy, was barking (or rather laughing) at him, and made Chelsea come out of her house from all the noise. It wasn't long until she was on the ground laughing her ** off.

"What are you laughing at?" yelled an angry Vaughn, slightly blushing at his stupidity.

"Oh nothing." she giggled. "Your really get along with animals don't you?" she continued in a teasing tone.

"Your just as annoying as your animals, you know that?" he grumbled, snatching his hat from the horse while it was distracted. He sighed and petted the horse. The horse was delighted and nudged on Vaughn.

"Aww. You love animals, Vaughn! Don't say that." said Chelsea sadly. But Vaughn knows she's just teasing him again.

"So do you wanna watch this movies or not?" he asked, changing the subject. Chelsea brightened up.

"Yay! Alright, Come in, come in!" she excitedly ran back inside her house, pulling poor Vaughn along.

"I made some porridge for you! I hope you like it!" she said rushing to the kitchen and quickly coming back with a bowl of delicious looking porridge. Vaughn gave it a doubtful look.

It does look delicious, but this girl cannot be trusted. Last time, she tricked me into eating her damn carrot porridge. AND I PUKED ALL DAY!

"Come on, Vaughn! This time it's just plain ol' porridge. I swear!" she insisted, as if reading his thoughts. Vaughn chuckled.

"I am so gonna kill you if you lied." he grumbled and took the porridge. Chelsea giggled. Vaughn blushed immensely and tilted his hat to cover it.

"I-It's great." he grumbled. Chelsea smiled at him, making him blush even more.

"So, are you ready to watch this movie?" she said as they both sat down on the couch. Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean ready? Are you leaving or something?" he asked, confused.

"This is a REALLY sad story. So you get the picture." she mumbled, taking out numerous tissue boxes. Vaughn chuckled. Chelsea was a really emotional girl, so he understood immediately.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make me wet okay?" he grumbled, folding his arms. Chelsea grinned and nodded as she turned on the vid.

"Alright, it's starting!"

x-x-x-x-x

Hachiko has waited for his master in the station for 10 years, even though he knew he was dead, he never got tired of waiting, everyone took care of him there, especially his master's friend. He waited for him until the end, until HE died. And so, everyone made a statue of him, to be remind them...

Vaughn sniffed.

Oh man, this movie is so damn sad! No wonder it's so popular. DAMN, I should not cry! Stop crying ya jerk! Only sissies cry! Dammit!  
His hat was tilted so deep, his face was almost hidden. No way was he going to let Chelsea see him cry. He turned to see if she was alright.

**, she's still crying. No sonner this place is gonna flood. She should have bought more tissue boxes.

"V-Vaughn..a-are you c-crying?" she asked Vaughn, trembling and rubbing a tissue on her nose. Vaughn jumped slightly.

"N-NO! I am so not crying! Only sissies cry!" he stammered, covering his face in embarrassment.

Oh great, now she'll laugh at me. Curses.

But to his surprise, Chelsea just hugged him tightly sniffing.

"It's alright to cry, Vaughn. T-This movie is so freaking sad. All you need is to weep these tears away." the girl sniffled, her eyes puffy and her nose running. Vaughn's heart beat fast as a bullet. He blushed ultimately and didn't know what to say for a moment. Chelsea looked so beautiful even in tears. He began to lose control and hugged her back and kissed her softly.

Chelsea was stunned, but gladly kissed him back. Vaughn was delighted and deepened the kiss.

But after a while, he suddenly remembered it was Thursday morning.

Crap!

He broke away, and blushed immensely.

"I gotta go now! B-bye!" he stuttered hastily and ran off. Leaving a stunned as a statue Chelsea behind.

Vaughn hurriedly ran to the docks, seeing his ship there, he sighed in relief. He then heard Chelsea's voice calling him from behind.

"Vaughn! Wait! I wanna tell you something!" she yelled, catching up. Vaughn hesitated and turned around, tilting his hat.

"W-what is it? I'm late." he grumbled nervously.

"Why don't you buy some "rated" movies next?" she asked smirking. Vaughn raised his brows for a moment, then smirking himself.

"Little Chelsea watching rated movies? Oh ho ho ho." he chuckled folding his hands. Chelsea just smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'll see if I can." he replied smirking. Chelsea giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Vaughn blushed again. The boat began to honk, signaling departure.

"Crap." he rushed to the ship, leaving a giggling Chelsea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So how? bad or good? of course this story need reviews, you can critique this story too if you want, tell us if we made mistake :) we gladly accept :D


End file.
